A moment between Yugo and Rin
by silvernet
Summary: Rin was walking down the street with a paper bag filled with foods and drinks held in her hands. As she hears a familiar voice from the garage she goes to check it out.


_Author's Note: So, I was bored editing RoTD and writing DoD, and I then decided to do something different: writing a one-shot! This time it's a showcase of Rin and Yugo's lovely relationship! As to why I'm not doing Yuto and Ruri, it's because we haven't learned much about Ruri yet, in my opinion. And as to why not Yuri and Serena… Do those two even know each other?_

 _Anyways, without further ado…_

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

"Damn…!" Rin heard a familiar voice as she was walking down an empty street with a brown bag held in her hands. She peeked in curiously into the garage.

"Ah! Yugo!" Rin voiced out her surprise. Yugo sat on a small stool in front of his D-Wheel, with a wrench in his right hand. He looked over curiously to Rin upon hearing her voice.

"Huh?" As he looked up at her, his eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "Yo, Rin!" Yugo greeted, waving his left hand at her. Rin sighed.

"Geez Yugo, you're still working on your D-Wheel?" She then smiled as she walked over. She bent down behind Yugo as he looked back to her. "Why don't you take a break?" Rin asked, offering Yugo an apple which he took gratefully.

"Oh, thanks Rin!" Yugo said before continuing his work on the D-Wheel and taking a bite into the apple. Rin sighed once more.

"The kids will be sad if you don't spend some more time with them, Yugo." Rin spoke worriedly, her hands now on her cheeks, with the paper bag now resting on her right side.

"It's alright! Those kids are more energetic than you think!" Yugo exclaimed. "And…" Yugo's tone changed, getting Rin's curious attention.

"Hm?" Rin wondered. Yugo looked back to her and smiled.

"I want to finish my D-Wheel as soon as possible so I can enter the Friendship Cup and bring everyone to the Top, that way we won't have to live in the slumps like this! We'll all be able to have fun anywhere!" Yugo exclaimed, pumping up his left fist. He closed his eyes as he smiled in excitement. "Yeah! It's going to be great, Rin!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Jeez…" Rin smiled. "You get so excited when it comes to dueling and girls…" Yugo's face flushed red.

"H-Hey!" Yugo shouted nervously. "I can't help it! All the girls are cute…" Yugo mumbled, looking down shyly.

"Yes, yes." Rin replied, smiling mischievously. "Ah, that's right."

"Hm?" Yugo looked at Rin curiously. She smiled warmly.

"This, this is what the kids wanted you to have." Rin offered Yugo a card. He took the card and looked at its back curiously.

"What's this…?" He then turned the card over, his eyes widening in realization. The card was _Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_. "Rin, this card is…" Rin smiled.

"Looking for this card was hard you know? But, the kids insisted that we gave _Yugo nii-chan_ a new card." Rin sighed, but she sounded happy. Yugo looked over to her once more, smiling.

"Thanks, Rin." Yugo thanked her sincerely as she smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Ah, but you know…" Yugo mumbled.

"Hm?" Rin looked at him, in wonder. He then smiled at her.

"I can't wait to duel you in the great speeds, Rin." Yugo spoke honestly. "I want to duel you the most." Rin's face flushed red.

"S-Stupid, what are you saying out loud!?" Rin shouted nervously. Yugo looked at her, confused.

"Eh? Just that I really wanted to duel you-"

"WAHH! Stop, stop!" Rin shouted, flustered as she waved her hands in front of Yugo's face.

"Wait, Rin!?" Yugo wondered why she was so flustered.

"A-Ah! I'll go bring the food to the kids!" Rin shouted as she took the paper bag at her side and ran to the opened door. "Y-Yugo! Don't stay here for too long! The kids really want to duel you!" Rin explained as she quickly got out of the garage.

"Hmm…" Yugo looked up, confused as he rubbed his head with one fist. "What was that about…?"

Rin was running down the street, a smile on her face with a slight blush on her cheeks. " _Dueling on the great speeds huh… I can't wait to duel, Yugo!_ "

* * *

 _Author's Note: Wow, I had a lot of fun writing out this interacting scene between Yugo and Rin, probably because I can really relate to their characters. XD Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please review, follow and/or favorite this story to show your support!_


End file.
